Half Alive
by FrozenDrifter
Summary: Everyone knows people have to part sometime, but it hurt Usagi very deeply, that it came altogether, her friends and MAmoru, leaving her. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to make up stories.**

* * *

The world was at peace. The sailor soldiers for the meantime, lead peaceful lives. Time came when they had to part.

At the coffee shop, Usagi was restraining herself from bursting into tears of happiness and sadness with the news she will be receiving from the three. She knew that they were to say something that would somehow make her feel alone. Since it was time for them to go to College and pursue their dreams-being the biggest part of their lives-and find their own romances, there was no way they could still see each other after classes.

Luna and Artemis, seeing no sign of trouble at present and in the future went to the future with Chibiusa. They were complete except for Rei who told them she had a lot of chores to do in the Hikawa shrine.

Ami, was seated right next to Minako, and was right across Usagi, she felt that Usagi knew what she was to say, knowing that it was all time for them to achieve a higher degree of learning.

"The offer in Germany is still on for me. Is it okay with you guys if i go and study there?," Ami said, seeing no shock in Usagi's features.

Usagi knew deep inside her that Ami will reach far places, and though it breaks her heart to see them be in distant locations, she knew it will make Ami very happy and content. There was no doubt in the friendship they have and for that fact she felt secure and okay.

"It's your dream Ami, we won't hold you back," Usagi replied, with the most sincere smile she could give. It was believable.

"Yes, Usagi is right. We know how you've always been wanted to be like your mom, and this college in that country is one of the best, so you should," Makoto supported.

"I thought Minako will come?" Ami inquired.

"You know her, late as always, like"

"Hey! you didn't need to say that!" Usagi said in defense.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and because of Minako's clumsiness, spilled the drinks that a waitress was about to bring to a customer. It was astonishing to see Minako not get mad after someone spilled juice in her dress, which everyone knew would stain. She ignored it and yelled toward the waitress to put it on her tab. She then hurried to the table where Usagi, Ami and Makoto were sitting.

Everyone flinched when they heard Minako's high-pitched voice trying to tell them something. She was so excited that she stood there saying outloud what she wanted to hear and leaning over the table, as if she was telling them a secret. Makoto couldn't take it so she had to say something.

"Wait, Minako, breathe...we don't understand a thing that you are saying, so please take a seat and let us have a civil conversation"

"Okay..." Minako sat down and from there she saw how she has caused a commotion and kinda felt embarassed for doing such a thing. "Anyway, you guys remember this right?" It was more of a statement, rather than a question.

She suddenly showed them a letter that stated a record album for her since she was the one who stood out of the finalist for the Search for a Popstar. Ami suddeny remembered, it was about a year ago…

"Wasn't that the one that Yaten judged?"

"Yes, and the contract is still on. I may stop schooling for a while to pursue my dream but it would surely become a busy life. You know how it goes. You saw how the Starlights went on with their life"

"So you would be away huh?" Usagi managed to mumble.

"It's not like we won't see each other at all Usagi. We're friends and that's how it will always be"

"Yes, that's right, so even if I'm in another country we can still see each other, we still have our communicators" was what Ami said, in order to make Usagi feel better. She now saw how Usagi felt abandoned.

Makoto suddenly felt as if it wasn't only their parting that was making Usagi miserable. "There's another thing, isn't it"

"No"

"Usagi, I'm sorry, but if it's about Mamoru"

"No, I really don't feel like it. I'm sorry"

"And there's another thing, it might make you even more miserable, but I hope you will still be happy for me and for the three of us"

"Okay?"

"I got into the Culinary Arts School that I've dreamed of"

"That's great!" there was happiness in Usagi's voice, but she really didn't know where that school was so she wanted to know, even though her intuition told her that it was on the other side of the world.

"Yes, I know. But Usagi, we know that this side of Tokyo doesn't have the best Culinary Arts School, and I'm going to the best"

"I understand"

"Cheer up, Usagi,"Ami said.

"I'm sorry, don't worry. I am really happy for you guys. Knowing I have true friends, those of which will be famous, one a pop star, the other a world-reknowned chef, and the other one a genius and a doctor in the future! Congratulations you guys!" She was very cheerful this time, also convincing herself of what she has just said.

"Time to go, I already have to meet with the producer of the album. See you all tomorrow. Rei's place"

"Yes, it's probably the last time we will be together as five. My flight leaves the next day" Ami said.

"Well! That would be our farewell party! I'll go home and make presents for all of you." With that, Usagi stood up, and left the cafe. Once she was outside, she felt tears running down her face, and in fear of anyone seeing her like this, she ran home.


	2. Solitude

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

The farewell was over and Usagi really had a lot of fun, though deep inside her, she was keeping something from them. She decided to brush the idea off, and when all had gone, she stayed behind with Rei.

"I'm sensing a strange aura"

"Uhm…I'm sorry, I didn't hear"

"Usagi, what's wrong? I know you are keeping something"

"It's nothing"

"You're feeling alone aren't you?"

Silence.

"I'm still here you know, even though my time will be divided from my friends, duty and "boyfriend" I still got your back.

"Boyfriend..."She uttered the words in indifference and suddenly realized that Rei has a boyfriend?

"Boyfriend! Who is it Rei? I bet it's the guy who lives here is it?" There was the sudden change in Usagi's character that Rei was so surprised with her reaction. Rei uncontrollably blushed and said so many words of defense that made her obvious.

"Rei has got a boyfriend! Rei has got a boyfriend"

Usagi was singing it all so repeatedly that Rei had to cover her mouth with her hands. "Shh…Grandpa doesn't know it yet, and neither does he"

"What?...Rei, coming from someone who has EXPERIENCE"

She suddenly paused and thought of Mamoru which brought a sign of gloominess in her eyes, Rei interrupted and snapped back at Usagi.

"What is it from experience, huh?"

"As I was saying, what I know in the boyfriend-girlfriend thing, he has to know"

"Yeah right"

"You still don't have a boyfriend"

"I do too,! In fact I was just to say yes to him when he was asking me to go steady"

Suddenly, Yuichiro came out of nowhere and jumped and cried with tears of joy.

"Really, Rei?" He sat there, in a praising position, and the only thing he lacked to do was to kiss the floor.

"It' s not like it's official or anything"

Yuichiro felt sad afterwards but as he was just outside the room and was to slide the door closed, Rei winked at him and he knew it was for real.  
"You see, stupid Usagi, I do have a boyfriend"

"You're lucky."

"Eh?" Rei was shocked at the response she got from Usagi, knowing Mamoru, she knew how lucky Usagi was to have him.

"It's Mamoru isn't it?"

No response.

"You didn't have a break up did you?"  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's just the University in America still wants him to do his studies there even for a month, and he asked me if it was okay, and"

"You said yes?"

"Uh-huh"

"Why didn't you tell him how you felt?"

"That would just mean I don't trust him at all and that I am dependent on him"

"Don't worry, you made the right decision. He loves you and you love him. And you are in fact still wearing THAT ring"

"You're right, I shouldn't worry."

With that, Usagi managed a smile.

"Thanks, Rei"

"Anytime Usagi"

"I got to go home, I need to…uhm…think"

"Something you are not used to doing, I bet"

"Rei!" Usagi yelled positioning her fists to whack Rei.

"Just kidding, be careful"

Usagi was a bit lifted from her loneliness. On her way home, it was about 8pm, suddenly, a bouquet of red roses showed up before her, and following it was Mamoru. She felt tears in her eyes, and she just hugged him right there and then.

In Mamoru's mind, he never wanted to see her cry. If only she told him how much she wanted him to stay he would. However, Usagi insisted on him going to America. He just stared at how Usagi was hugging him, not wanting to let go. He walked her home. As they parted, Mamoru just stared at the window of Usagi's room.

_You don't know how much it pains me to leave you here. Especially at this time where almost everyone around you is going to far places_.

As Usagi reached her room, she saw how Mamoru was staring by the window, and when the lights went out, he left as well.

Usagi sat on her bed, right after placing the roses on her bedside. She removed her pigtails, and brushed her hair gently, but unkowingly. It was as if she really wasn't there at all. It felt so quiet now that Luna wasn't around. No one was telling her what to do and how to act. No one was calling her a crybaby anymore, still, the silence of her room made her realized how bad she felt at the moment.

She sat with knees bent, right across her chest. In a week all of them would be far from her. Tomorrow might be the last time for a long time before she sees Ami again, same thing with Minako and Makoto. And in seven days, Mamoru will leave for America. She knew and felt that Rei is still close to her, but she would be very busy in the shrine since her Grandpa is in a weak condition.

_I know I shouldn't feel alone, but why this feeling that I can't seem to go through a day without my friends. Am I that still an insecure girlfriend of Mamo-chan…I should be happy for them, instead of crying all over myself. I am too selfish for being like this. I'm sorry…_

Trying to hold back her tears, she stared outside her window, looking at the sky and lost in her thoughts. There suddenly appeared a shooting star and all she could think to wish for was that she wouldn't be alone.


	3. Fragmented

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to make up stories.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Hope it works out into your liking. Please Review. Thanks!**

* * *

_A week later…_

There they stood, just staring at each other. Their surroundings was very noisy but they didn't seem to notice the sound of the planes taking off and of the racket of the people around them. They just stood there eye to eye and understood each other. A voice over the speakers interrupted their moment and it was Mamoru's flight already calling for them to be boarded.

"I guess this is it." Usagi tried so hard to manage a smile and she was able to pull it off. _I will not cry. I will say farewell to Mamo with a smile. This is for him. This is his dream and I have to be happy for him. Smile Usagi. Keep smiling. I cannot hold this anymore. I will not cry. I will not cry. Keep smiling._

"Yeah, well, Usako…"_ I love you so much. I hope you hear me. I love you Usagi Tsukino. I'll be back in a month and I'll never leave you again._

"Mamo-chan." She came suddenly and hugged him. Face on his chest and he felt that she was crying. He kept his eyes away from her now, trying to prevent himself from crying. He couldn't bear the sight of Usagi crying because of him.

_What am I doing? I'm crying again. I told myself I won't cry. Mamo-chan, I'll miss you. I love you so much. I don't want to let go of this hug Mamoru. _

Mamoru tried so hard to comfort Usagi in the hug and he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes, he closed his eyes, to keep them from falling.

_Just tell me not to go and I won't._

"I'll write to you everyday. I promise you that." Still her face buried in Mamoru's chest.

Mamoru placed his hand on her chin to make her look at him and he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Usako"

"Mamo-chan"

"I love you"

"Mamo-chan!" Her hug much tighter than before, and he knew himself that he didn't want to let go as well.

When he was about to go, he held her right hand where the ring he gave her was and he kissed her hand. "Please, remember this" referring to the ring.  
Usagi was left in a little cloud of confusion but she felt secure that Mamoru will never leave her and break his promise.

Outside the airport, she decided to walk home, have some time by herself while playing and staring at the round sparkling thing that surrounded her finger. She was chased from her thoughts however when someone suddenly stood in front of her, a bouquet of roses in his hands. Before looking up, her face brightened, though still with teary eyes.

"Mamo-"

She was disappointed though when she looked up and saw that it was someone else. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." It was some guy wearing a cap with aviator shades on. She couldn't recognize who he was and avoided the man.

"You already forgot about me, didn't you, dumpling"

It suddenly dawned on her, it was Seiya. However there was something different about him, it was his hair and he grew a little more muscular and manly.

"No one ever calls me dumpling except for Mamo-chan!" Usagi replied, still with the trace of playfulness and naughtiness that everyone knew she had. She immediately jumped to this mood in order to block the sadness that she knew was taking over her.

"Still Mamoru huh? Then I guess these roses will be just a waste then. Too bad"

"Eh?"

"These roses are for you Usagi, nothing has changed"

Silence.

Because of the uncomfortable situation they were in, Usagi thought of a question, which she really wanted to know what the answer would be.

"So, Seiya, I thought you will never come back. What happened to your planet?"

"So far Dumpling, the universe seems to be at peace. The Fireball Princess has renewed our planet and our people are back. I was given some time to "take a vacation" and here is where I decided to spend it"

"Why Earth?"

"Do I really have to say it, Dumpling?" He said this while communicating something differently to Usagi with his eyes.

Usagi blushed at the statement and the stare, but she knew it would all be better if she and Seiya were only friends, Mamoru will be back in a month and she can't betray him—although it is very tempting at the moment to be with Seiya, knowing how alone she felt. With this, she swiped the flowers of Seiya's hands.

"Thank you for the flowers, Seiya! Quit calling me Dumpling!"

"Okay, Dumpling! Welcome"

"Quit calling me Dumpling! Only Mamo has the right to call me Dumpling."

She did this in order to make Seiya believe that she was still the cheerful Usagi he met about a year ago.

"Whatever you say Dumpling. See yah around."

He waved goodbye to her, turned around and faced her again, gave her what looked like a salute, and winked at her.

_Phew! Glad that was over. But now that I am alone, I have second thoughts on spending time with Seiya. We're just friends. We're just friends. Yes. That's it. I do hope we meet again tomorrow._

By the time Usagi got back to her room in her home, she placed the roses right beside the already dried roses that Mamoru gave her a while back. She sighed at the sight of the roses and knew she had to throw the dried ones, but she couldn't. She kept both by her bedside and laid down. She fell asleep while staring at both roses.


	4. Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like to make up stories.**

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapters. Sorry for the long update. Please Review! Thanks.**

* * *

"Usagi, wake up." And her mom kept knocking on her bedroom door. 

"Usagi, you'll be late. Art school starts today and you need to be early on your first day"

Usagi sprung up and ran to her bathroom. She took a very quick shower and ran down stairs.

"Thank you for waking me up Mom. I'll be early this time"

"Here's your breakfast. Shingo has already left for school. You still got thirty minutes before your time"

"Thank You."

After fifteen minutes she was already outside her house and off to art school. She really didn't know what course to take yet so she decided to enroll herself in art school. Just after a block from Usagi's house she had another chance meeting with Seiya. It is if you can call it chance, but Seiya was really waiting for her.

"Dumpling"

"Hi Seiya"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm actually on my way to art school"

"Art school, eh, dumpling?"

"I told you to stop calling me dumpling"

"Why? It's not like your boyfriend is around right?"

"Just stop calling me dumpling!"_ It reminds me so much of Mamo-chan._ Then with a pouting face she added, "only Mamo-chan call me Dumpling"

Seiya shrugged off that last statement with a frown and asked "Can I walk you to school"

Usagi was flustered by the sudden offer but since she had no other close friends around to hang out with, she immediately said yes.

On their stroll, Seiya was saying something about how their planet was restored. Usagi on the other hand wasn't really paying attention at him. Her thoughts dwelled on wondering if she was being unfaithful through this act wherein she was walking with Seiya. _No! Seiya is just a friend…_

"Usagi? You were'nt listening huh?"

"No, Seiya. You were telling me bout, uhm…uhm"

"Nevermind Usagi. " He paused for not longer than ten seconds while Usagi continued walking. They were almost ten feet apart when Seiya called out to Usagi. "Usagi"

"Oh?" That was the only time Usagi realized she was already walking ahead of Usagi. She turned and faced Seiya. Seiya was now walking towards her.

"Is it the same?"

"Wha?"

"Am I still not good enough for you"

Usagi was stunned. She was speechless. Seiya knew it was still the same. He pointed to the building beside her, they were already in front of the art school. Usagi looked at the building, it was her first day there, and when she turned to say goodbye and thank you to Seiya, Seiya was already walking in the opposite direction.

After school, Usagi decided to take a walk in the park. It was only 3pm and it was too early to go home. She decided to use up her time walking in the park and do "people-watching." When she got there, she chose to sit down first in the bench where usually, she and Mamoru would be whenever they went to the park._ I miss you._ She said this to herself while looking at the area where Mamoru usually sat down with her. She then just stared blankly into space, straight ahead, not really looking at anything, just keeping her mind blank. She didn't realize that someone was already sitting down beside her.

"What's out there?"

"What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Seiya! It was nothing, nothing."She said this with the playful tone that everyone loved about her. Her emotions immediately shifted from being "deep-in-thought" to "happy-cheerful-Usagi"

"Art school is done?"

"Yep"

"You hungry?"

"Starved." She smiled at him, and the smile was sincere. She knew it, and he knew it.

"What do you want, Dumpling?"

"Dumpling is okay, thank you"

"No, I was calling you Dumpling"

"I told you never to call me dumpling! Only Mamo can call me dumpling." She said it again with a pout.

"Fine, I'll just buy you dumpling"

"Thank you"

Just after they ate, Seiya walked Usagi home. Usagi didn't really mind it. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to be alone, now that Seiya was here. It was around 6pm when Usagi arrived home and before going inside, Seiya stopped her.

"Here." HE handed her a sinle rose, it was hidden in his coat pocket and he was saving it, to give to her now.

"Seiya…" She was blushing and she couldn't help it. She couldn't deny that Seiya was a beautiful man. "Bye, Usagi"

Again, Usagi wasn't able to say anything. When she got inside her home, she went straight to her room. She was holding the rose Seiya gave her and she put it down again at her bedside where all the other flowers were. She missed Mamoru. She decided to write him a letter. Before she could start though, her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan!" She easily recognized his voice.

"Yes, Usako. I just arrived. I don't want you to worry about me. Also, I'll be calling you every night, even though its morning here"

"You're too sweet Mamoru"

"Don't bother writing letters cause we can chat everyday. I'll call you everyday.

"Mamo,…I miss you." She almost cried at this.

Mamoru couldn't answer back, all he could say was "I'm sorry…" _for hurting you. _It came as more of a mumble than clearly spoken.

"Mamo! I'm still really glad you called." She said, trying to remove the awkwardness they both felt.

"Yeah, me too. How's Art school?"

"It was okay, I guess. Oh yeah! You remember Seiya?"  
The mention of the name stung Mamoru with jealousy, but he wanted to keep this from Usagi. "Seiya?" he replied, as if to have no memory of whom they were talking about.

"Seiya, a year ago..."

"Oh, yes. What about him?"

"He's here" Usagi was saying all of this with enthusiasm.

"He's there in your room?" Mamoru was no longer able to keep his emotions to himself. He said this with what we can point out as rage, mixed with shock and jealousy.

"No, no"

"I'm sorry, Usako"  
"HE is here in Tokyo. He's back I mean. He walked me to school this morning"

Mamoru struggled to keep calm. "Ah, that's great." It was what he managed to say to her.

"Mamoru, you love me right?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" _Yes! Usagi, yes_.

"Nothing"

"You're still wearing the ring?"

"Yes." She stared at her ring around her finger and she knew Mamoru loved her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Still have class"

"But it's night already"

"We have different time lines Usagi. It's morning here"

"Okay, Bye Mamo-chan. I miss you, call me again tomorrow"

"Sure Usagi, Bye"

As he hung up the phone, it was only now that he realized he felt insecure of Usagi's love. He knew Seiya, he knew how much that man was in love with Usagi. No, _I trust Usagi,_ _she loves me. I love her_. With these thoughts, and trying hard to remove the jealousy he was feeling, he grabbed his bag and went to his class.

Usagi had dinner after her conversation with Mamoru. She was already feeling sleepy and there was not much school work yet so she dressed up for bed and was in bed at 8pm. She stared out her window, looking at the moon,and she went to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Surprise

I'm very very sorry for the very late update. Been busy, but just found the time, and her it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and this is just a story I made up in my own little mind.

To those who are reading, Thank you. Please Review,Thanks.

Chapter 5

Surprise

The clock on her bedside table told her it was only 5:30 am. Usagi felt unusual with her waking hour, but then, she decided to make something out of it. She got on her jogging pants, and changed her shirt. When she got down the stairs, her mom was already awake, preparing breakfast for the family.

"Good morning Mom!" Usagi said, cheerily.

"Wow, Usagi. You're awake! Isn't it a little too early for you to be up at this hour?" Her mom said, sidetracked from her cooking.

"I don't know myself. But, hey, I'm awake. I'll just jog for a while. I'll be back before 7am." And she was out the door.

Outside, the sun was still sullen, not yet ready to give out all its radiance. Usagi stretched for a few moments, and paused a moment when she saw how beautiful the sunrise was. So shy. So quiet, joyful.

_It is another day. This must have been what Mamo-chan enjoyed seeing everytime he jogged every morning. He has the habit of waking up early and he shared to me how much he loved running at this time. Everything here reminds me of you. Mamo…_

While it was still early, Usagi decided to pass along the city. It might feel good to run through there. But somehow it was a mistake. Of course, passing through the city would mean passing by the arcade station where she and Mamoru met. She slowed down, and stood in front of it. Recalling the very first time they met.

_Mamoru seemed kind of mean that time…but he really is different. _

It was only 6am, only thirty minutes have gone by, and she was feeling the rush of the run. She made more rounds near her house, and by 6:45am, she was home.

"You seem tired." Her father welcomed her by the door.

"Just a change of pace, it feels nice to have some fresh air in the morning." Her tone very lively again.

"Just don't wear yourself out and don't work out too much, it might strain your muscles, you never ran this long before." Her father cautioned her, but somehow it was too late for she just finished an hour of running and jogging, and some momentary holding back of tears.

"Usagi?!" Shingo barked at her, obviously stunned that she was up before him.

"What?" she teased, "it's not like I cannot wake this early in the morning." And she held out her tongue, mocking him and teasing him, and the next thing their parents saw were them going at each other like cats and dogs.

"Hey, you two, enough of that," their mom said, appeasing the environment and sitting between Shingo and Usagi.

"Yes," the father said, "it's not like we ever get to eat breakfast together, right Shingo?" and he winked at him, and they were both making fun of Usagi.

"Mom!" Usagi told her mother.

"Well, that is a fact, dear." She replied. And the whole time they were eating breakfast, Usagi felt some sort of comfort with sitting with her family, even though they were all making fun of her. It made her miss her friends more.

After breakfast, Usagi went up to her room. Finally, some quiet. But upon entering her room, the dried bouquet of flowers, the fresh one and the single rose reminded her of the loneliness she was feeling. She decided to shake it off, and jumped in the bathroom to take a shower.

Her hair was full of tangles this morning. She was finding it hard to brush through, but still she managed to. She put it up in two pigtails as always. As she was checking how she looked overall, she heard Shingo shout something at her door. "Usagi, your boyfriend's downstairs!" and he chuckled after saying so.

_Boyfriend? Who could that be? Mamo's not around…so, who would come by at this time._

There was a knock on her door, and then her Mom went in.

"Usagi, there's a gentleman downstairs, says he is your friend. He is waiting for you." Her mom hesitated for a moment, and continued "I know that he isn't the one who always walks you home, but he really seems like a nice man. By the way, where is Mamoru?"

Usagi stammered with her words, all that she was blurting out was nonsense, but this was what happened because she was breaking down. Somebody else's mere mention of his name made her face the reality that Mamoru was on the different side of the earth. She broke into tears, and cried at her mom's shoulders.

"Usagi…?" her mom asked, and waited for her to face her.

"Let's talk about it when I come home from school later, mom. I have a lot to tell you. About my friends and everyone." She dried her eyes, and managed to smile. Her mom stood up and before stepping out the door, joked Usagi, "Make sure you look presentable, man waiting downstairs is really beautiful," and she finished it with a wink and was on her way downstairs.

Usagi peeked from the stairs and knew who she would find there sitting in the living room with her mom.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Good morning, Usagi, " Seiya stood and greeted her by the stairs.

"Hi, Seiya, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by, and guess what, I'm going to art school." He smiled.

"What?" she said, and then she shifted tones again. "How come you didn't tell me? We're going to be classmates and were going to be the best of friends" she playfully told him, with extra emphasis on friends.

"It was nice meeting you, Seiya," her mom told him.

"You too, Mrs. Tsukino. I'll be seeing you more often." And Usagi and Seiya stepped out of the house.

Upon walking a block away from home, Usagi smacked a hand in Seiya's head. "What did you think you were doing? If my father was there, I could have been in big trouble!"

"What? I just thought it would be a good idea we walk to school together. Besides, it was nice meeting your mother and brother."

Usagi scoffed and walked briskly, trying hard to leave Seiya.

"Usagi, wait." He pulled her left arm and they stood like that for a moment.

Usagi rubbed her forehead with her free hand and decided to apologize. "I'm sorry, it's just, I am having trouble just dealing with Mamoru and Dad's relationship that my dad meeting you would make him think that Mamoru would just leave me like that, and there you barge in like you're the new guy." Usagi was very serious. Seiya was paralyzed with how Usagi was behaving. She was so different and so serious. He never thought how much she cared for Mamoru, that it was like this. She was angry because Mamoru's reputation to her dad might be destroyed.

He let go of Usagi's arms and said, "I'm sorry about that, really, I am." He stopped and waited for her to look at him, and when she did, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. She brushed them off quickly and smiled.

"Apology accepted." She couldn't risk driving anyone away, even if it was Seiya. And she looked back at the thing that surrounded her finger, and she was indeed glad.

They walked to art school together, and afterwards, Seiya decided to leave Usagi alone for the rest of the day. She went home immediately, and kept her promise to her mom to tell her everything. She told her about Ami going to Germany, Minako's record album, Makoto's cooking school, Rei's chores at the shrine, and most of all, Mamoru's studies in America.

Two hours later, Usagi's communicator was beeping. By this time, her mom was already doing some household chores and Usagi was just lounging in the living room.

"Usagi, it's Minako. Turn your TV on right now. Bye, I have to go." That was all she said. And Usagi did turn the TV on, on the local channel, Minako was having a promotional tour, and she was advertising it in a talk show.

"Hello! I would just like to say Hey to my lovely friend, Usagi. I know you're watching right now! Miss you! And everybody else, please buy my upcoming album…blah blah blah."

Usagi couldn't help but smile. This deed was very sweet of Minako. And inside her, she was telling Minako "Thank you."

Mamoru missed to call that night, though Usagi didn't forget to write him a letter.


End file.
